someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Animal Crossing - Cinders
I'd recently bought a 3DS by selling my old DS Lite and most of my games. However, the 3DS's new games cost around £40 each and I didn't really have enough, so I tried my friend instead. She said she was willing to sell a games bundle for £22 and in that bundle was Animal Crossing: Wild World. I'd remembered owning the game a few years ago and I'd enjoyed it imensely, so I took the games, feeling proud for my luck. I got back home and as soon as I got into my room, I popped that game in, I was so excited! The game was in mint condition and worked perfectly. There was already an exsisting town named: Lmphee. "Limp-he? Limpy?" I pronounced, trying to make sense of the name. I didn't get it. Still I looked at the old characters in the game. It's the bit where you see all the characters in their beds (asleep, as I later learned.) These characters were all awake however. A blue haired boy called Onira was laughing, a girl with brown hair called Suzanne frowned and plaited a piece of string/rope repeatedly, never stopping and a blonde character with a bow sat swinging her legs on the end of the bed, with no name. I thought this screen was just a normal part of the game to make characters more real, so ignoring it, I quit the selction screen and made a new character. I couldn't name her anything other than Danni- my name! I guessed the game looked up my details on the console and entered them. Far-fetched, but possible. When I got to town I spent at least an hour running around, shaking trees, chatting to neighbours. I quickly became friends with her. Cinders. Then I walked into my house. The house had four rooms. The main room had custom wallpaper with the word "ha" repeated in shaky red lettering over and over again. The floor was red with giant white letters spelling "IT ISNT ME, LEAVE IT! LEAVE ME! I'LL RUIN YOU ALL!" The furniture consisted of all the regal furniture collection, but that was strange too. The furniture was hacked and slumped. The only other item was a custom picture. The picture said "You'll all burn. All of us. Fun. Fun.'' Fun''!" Then there was a picture of Onira smiling eerily, his smile stretched wide. I actually laughed out loud. "My friend must have been so drunk when she made this!" I thought to myself, still laughing I procceeded to the next room. It was a tiny room, more custom wall and flooring, this time both white with plaited bits of rope. A small froggy chair sat in the middle, knocked over and above it was a short rope with a hole in the middle. I still laughed a bit. Then I checked out the third room. That room was just filled with custom portraits saying "You got away." in silver text. The rest of the room was completely normal. The last room still causes me to shake violently. I-it said on the wall and floor "currently deciding your fate.. Danni." How did it put my name into a custom creation? How? Did my friend just set this whole thing up? Just to troll me. That really wasn't like her. So.. I facebooked her. Me: Wendy? Wendy: Yea :3 Me: You know you sold me Animal Crossing? Wendy: Y? Me: Why do u have those weird rooms in ur AC house? R u trollin me? Wendy: I got that game from a relative. Never played it. Me: WTF?! That game has my name in it. You can stop screwing now. Wendy: The heck is wrong wit u? I said I never played it! Me: Who's Onira & Suzanne? Their in da game 2. Wendy: What the heck is wrong with you?! Me: Wut? Wendy: Suzanne was my aunty. She died two years ago, I told u remember? How could you joke about that?! It ain't funny! And you aren't funny either! Me: WTF!? Wendy is offline. I still didn't believe that she hadn't played this game. And I was just asking a question. Why is that so bad. I left her a bad message. The last one I ever sent her. Me: U stupid cow! why did u do this? It aint funny. It isn't my fault 'bout what happened to ur aunty! I'll prove everything to you! Thanks 4 nothing, "Friend"! I don't usually get so explosive, I'm usually polite online, but I was so mad at her for doing this. I took pictures of the rooms and went out of the house expecting Tom Nook to go through his whole job rigamole. Instead he ran up shouted "LEEEAAAAAVVVVVEEEEEE NNNOOOOWWW!!!!!!" then ran away again. I tried heading to his store but it just said it was closed. I went to go talk to my new friend. Cinders. Did I mention her previously? Anyway she's a cat. A cute little cat. She's smaller than normal AC characters and she talks a lot more too. She has fluffy white fur with red limb, muzzle, fringe and ear patches and she always carries around a golden axe. I don't think any neighbour can carry axes and they definetely don't carry golden items, so I knew from the get go she was special. Also, like I said, she talks more. She asked me more interesting questions and I could respond with many more options than with other neighbours. Soon after she asked me to deliver a letter to Gaston. I delivered it to him and he shoved it into his pocket without showing me. Then he laughed. Demonically, not the original cutsie laugh. Shaking it off, I ran back to Cinders. She smiled , thanked me and then handed me her photo. If you've played AC: WW you know it takes ages to obtain a neighbour's photo, but I got this one in the space of around 50 minutes. I placed the picture in the rope room. The message on the back simply read "Hee-Hee!" That was pretty cute. That's when I decided to add stuff to the other rooms. Of course I couldn't add much because Nook's store wouldn't open, but I had a stool and I wanted to put that in the fourth room (I'd since cleared the room of all the messages and custom objects.) When I got inside, a single note was on the floor. The note read: Cg Mimon Love and Blood From your friend Closing the note in anguish and confusion, I became shocked as the wallpaper and flooring was replaced with Cg Mimon --> I'm Coming. What? Who's coming? How did the wallpaper change on its own? Could Lmphee be translated as anything? These thoughts rushed through my mind. What was Wendy playing at? I worked hard trying to decode Lmphee. After some thought it translated to: Helpme. I tried closing off the game, but a Ressetti speech bubble appeared saying "Don't even try. You must wait." That made me laugh too. I felt safe again, maybe Lmphee meant nothing and I was just overlooking things. I looked at the picture again, just to see if the message was longer and I'd missed parts. This time however, the message changed to "Closer" and it almost seemed that the picture of Cinders got creepier, the smile getting much larger. Something gold glittered in the pixelated hand. I left the house soon after. I was confused now. Wendy could decorate rooms but she wasn't a IT genius. She couldn't hack the entire script and create animations for items. Could she? I rolled it around in my head. "I got it from a relative." Maybe Wendy's aunty originally owned the game? It would explain why she was a character in the game. The two other characters didn't make sense. Unless.. the blonde character was Wendy. She got away, because she'd never played the game. It was deciding my fate because I began playing. I began thinking that somehow, Onira (the original owner maybe?) hacked this game himself and then passed it on. I had to admire the guys work. He was a good hacker. I wondered about Suzanne too and why her character had string. And she must have been young when she died, if she was Wendy's aunty. So I googled: Suzanne Morie and I found the correct page: Woman hangs herself at work: Suzanne, 24, was found dead at work. She worked at Saventale Nursery and had hung herself with a thick knotted piece of knitting wool and a green childrens chair. All her furniture was gone except for a red DS Lite and a game, when we searched her home. No-one knows much about her mysterious death, apart from some colleages could her someone laughing from the room of her death, but they ignored it because it sounded like a child's. So I had my answer. What happened to her? Why did she do it? And more importantly why was there a room practically dedicated to her death? Did she kill herself because of'' this'' game? I was excited, this game must have showed Suzanne something unforgetable. Something crushing. And I wanted to see it too. I went back to Cinder's house. Only this time she stood outside the house and talking to her only brought up the message "HEE-HEE" and she didn't move. Not getting any other responses I trailed home. Then I ran into a neighbour. I can't recall which one it was. They cried. They ran. But Gaston suddenly ran into view, full pelt into the sobbing creature. He began repeatedly kicking, biting, scratching the poor animal while shrieks ran through the speakers. The animal started to develop large wounds and bruises. Gaston even bent down and pulled an eye out with his teeth and the poor thing suddenly coughed blood and banged their head on the floor repeatedly, so the pain would stop. Gaston demonically laughing yet again. I ran, too confused and frightened to comprehend what was happening. I went back to the house and Danni automaticly looked at the photo "By the pond" it said. Again, Cinder's smile got wider and scarier. And when I again left the house and went to the pond, Cinders stood there. "By Goose's House" " By the Able Sister's" "Behind Nookingtons" Closer and Closer and Closer to me and my house. " By your flower-patch" the photo read. "Next to your mailbox" "Knocking slowly on your door" and I could hear the gentle knocks. "B-e-h-i-n-d-y-o-u-!" And sure enough there she was. Right behind me and then I turned my character around. The game began a cutscene. Cinders stood above me. Her eyes closed. A tiny smile on her anime face. The normal AC music played, but it was slow, deformed, bits jumbled randomly. Then she raised her axe. "Chip!" She sang. The smile broadened. Then speedily, the axe lowered. "Chop!" Followed by a loud'' THWACK'' sound effect and a splatter. A scream rang out, as loud as a car horn. Danni had a pained look on her face and red flooded out of a chip going halfway down her arm, the axe still lodged inside. "Chip!" Cinders pulled the axe out and more blood flew out. Again her smile got wider. And both her shirt and the axe got covered in a dark red substance that dripped slowly, the same colour as some of her fur. She moved the axe down to my right leg. "Chop!" More blood, more screams, more horror spread across Danni's lips. Then the horror spread into a happy smile, and she happily watched what Cinders was doing. "Chip!" The red substance splattered in all directions and then more of it spread out, running in uneven streams across the floor. Her smile was like the cheshire cat's smile. Then onto the left arm. "Chop!" The axe sped down faster than before and severed another chunk of the arm. "Chip!" The smile reached the tip of her nose as she pulled the axe out. The axe lost it's gleam of gold and shined red instead. Both character's dresses were completely red and the streams of blood stretched further out along the room. "Chop!" The left leg was smashed and leaked more fluid. And as the screen slowly faded to black, Cinders looked directly at me. The'' real'' me. Tears were streaming down my face by this time, tears of relief as much as fear. Relief that it was all over now. But the game still had more to add. The chanting and chopping sounds still played as a message appeared. A note from Onira. My name is Oscar, but I am Onira. I deeply thank you for playing the game and for playing with Cinders, she has taken a shine to you. My family wanted the happy lifestyle. I hated it. I was so alone. But the game made me feel needed. And I needed it in return. I also needed Cinders. Even after she was run over by that stupid woman, I needed her. So I kept her alive in the game. I LOVE YOU CINDERS. Even after I played the game and you took my life, I still love you. I'm not alone. But before I died, I passed her legacy on. To her killer, Suzanne. Suzanne had fun but she got hung with a ball of wool. Your friend escaped from the mouse trap. But cats can scratch and Cinders scratched you. You're it! Join us soon. You'll only have to wait a while, because s-h-e-s-c-o-m-i-n-g! We play forever in the town. I'll never be alone again. Some pictures flashed on screen. A pair of rotten eyes gouged out, A pointed fish etched delicately, swimming in a cut open stomach, a torn shirt, a pair of bleeding arms tied up with intestines so they pointed upwards and a hanging pair of legs not quite touching the red floor. Then all the images together, creating one body. The body sat in a chair with a smile that looked too big for the face, both cheeks had "Hee" carved into it. Both eyes were missing and were purple around the edges of the sockets. The stomach was mostly missing, with intestines hanging out and a little red fish swam inside, Both the characters arms should have flopped downwards but were tied tightly upwards to the ceiling with stringy intestines. The characters legs couldn't quite touch the oozing red floor so they dangled droopily. On the wall in red was written "Scratched by the cat" while a little white cat stared proudly, admiring her handi-work. My name is Danni Smithson. And if you're reading this it's too late, because now I can hear the footsteps. They patter slowly on the floor. S-h-e-s-c-o-m-i-n-g. I can hear her sing her favourite word "Hee-hee!" repeatedly as she gets closer. S-H-E-S-C-O-M-I-N-G! Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Animal Crossing Category:Demon Category:Video Game